Angel Bonds
by Hiddlestoner1998
Summary: PWP Gabriel and Castiel form angelic bonds with the Winchesters. Rated M for smut! Destiel Sabriel
1. Destiel

Credit to Kripke, I don't own any of these characters *sobs*

(by the way, I'm not sure how good it is, it's just something I've had on my computer for a while, so ...)

x

"Hello, Dean," Cas's voice broke through Dean's haze, and he yelped in shock, trying to cover himself up.

"What the hell, dude?!" he yelled, trying to ignore the need that still blazed white-hot through his body.

"You were thinking of me," Cas said simply, and understanding sparked in his blue eyes. "_Oh."_

"Cas ..." Dean's face was bright red now; he could feel it.

"What's wrong? I've ... relieved myself, before," the angel shrugged, a small smirk on his lips. And damn, the hunter was harder than ever.

"T-to what?" he was going to Hell again for the thoughts currently running through his mind, he was sure of it.

"You," Cas smirked openly. "Wrapped my hand around my cock while imagining you before me, spread open, _mine _to take ..."

"Cas," Dean gave a strangled whimper that he would _definitely _deny later.

"You'd be a needy little whore, desperate for my dick ..." the angel palmed himself through his slacks, and Dean nearly came at the filthy sight of it.

"Cas ..." this time it was an invitation. Cas's blue eyes seemed to darken with tangible heat, and Dean saw the blue-black wings that unfurled above him, like some gorgeous bird of prey that was about to go for the kill. "Please ..."

"Mine," the angel growled, and slipped out of his clothes as he approached the bed with all the feral grace of a predator, a hunter. The irony that Dean, after being captured, injured or killed by the supernatural so many times, was willing to give himself to a supernatural creature didn't go amiss. He manhandled the hunter so he was lying on his front, and Dean had to admit that he enjoyed being dominated like this.

The angel hovered between his legs before delving down, his tongue loosening the tight ring of muscles. Dean gasped, his hands winding into dark hair, roaming further down his back to grip at the base of those beautiful wings.

A near-shriek exploded from the immortal being as the hunter touched _him_. Not the vessel, but the angel's true form. His hand tightened over his own brand, the one he'd left when remaking the elder Winchester, and his grace rushed through them, bringing them closer. Cas was barely containing himself within his vessel, and Dean's eyes were _shining _with something inhuman. Then the angel was flipping Dean over to face him again and pushing into him, using his grace to stop any pain.

"Move, dammit!" Dean rolled his hips and Cas moaned, thrusting into the tight heat that was the man below him. Soon, Cas was slamming into him and making the motel bed-frame cracking against the wall, creaking dangerously-loud. The angel's hand closed on Dean's hard length, pumping him in time with his quick movements, and the human came with a strangled howl of the angel's name. Then Cas was coming deep inside the hunter with a scream of "_Dean!" _

As his vision fragmented, electricity coursing up and down his spine, his grace exploded from him, wrapping around the hunter and pulling his soul to the angel. Then Cas's hand tightened over his brand, and Dean let out a saddened sigh as the beautiful white light faded from the room.

"Where did it go?" he mumbled. Cas caught his eyes, blue dazed with shock to emerald heavy-lidded with pleasure.

"Here," the angel placed Dean's hand over his vessel's heart, and a bolt of electricity zapped him. He flinched as the hunter gasped. When he moved his hand, there was a brand in its place, similar to the one the elder Winchester possessed on his shoulder.

"We've bonded," Cas said in awe.

"We're _that _perfect for each other?" Dean's mouth fell open.

"You know something about angelic bonds?" the angel quirked an eyebrow.

"Did research," Dean mumbled, blushing. "All I know is that the love has to be mutual, and their souls have to ... compatible."

"It can only happen during sex, and the human will ... evolve, into an angel," the celestial being looked at Dean. "Do you understand?"

"I'm gonna ..." the hunter tried to crane his head to see his back where, sure enough, bronzed feathers already lined his shoulder-blades. Wings came first, he knew, and his soul would slowly become an angel's grace.

"And now you're also unusable as a vessel," Cas grinned.

"But ... Sammy ..." Dean felt a sharp pang of grief at the thought of losing his brother.

"Don't worry about Sam," the angel smiled a secretive smile, and Dean couldn't keep his eyes open long enough to ask what the fuck his mysterious angel meant by that.


	2. Sabriel

**What Cas meant ...**

"Sammy!" Gabriel popped up before the hunter, and Sam relaxed when he saw the trickster arch-angel on his bed.

"Hey, Gabe," he chuckled when he saw the lollipop the angel was sucking on (of course there were obscene sounds - it's _Gabriel_).

"What ya doin'?" Gabe asked curiously.

"Packing. We've finished this case and Cas and Dean are off ... angel-bonding, or teaching my brother how to be an angel, or whatever. I'm telling you, seeing my brother with frickin' bronze and gold angel wings ... it was one of my freakiest moments, hands down," Sam tossed his gun into the holdall and zipped it up.

"Goody! You're taking a day off with me then, kiddo!" Sam shifted, suddenly uncomfortable, and Gabriel looked at him, puzzled. "What's up, kiddo?"

"It's not _kiddo_, it's Sam," he bit his lip, and the arch-angel suddenly grinned. Fuck, with that trickster look, Sam was screwed.

"Why not, kiddo? Does it get you all hot under the collar?" the angel purred, moving closer to the towering hunter. His lips grazed his neck when he leaned up to whisper. "You can answer me, _kiddo_."

"God, dammit, Gabe," Sam groaned when the trickster palmed the erection that was now straining against his jeans.

"What's wrong? You seem to have a bit of a problem there. Maybe I could help you out," Gabe's tone was _dripping _sex, and the younger Winchester whimpered.

"Oh, god, fuck me, Gabe please," he panted.

"It would be my pleasure," the arch-angel smirked, and he clicked his fingers, making the world shift. Sam found himself naked, lying on the bed, with an equally-naked arch-angel straddling him. Gabe rolled his hips, and the hunter writhed underneath him. A slick finger slid into the desperate hunter below him, and Sam moaned, hips bucking.

A second finger joined the first, scissoring him open, and the Winchester's back arched off the bed. Then a third, and Sam was actually trying to fuck himself back on to Gabriel's fingers. The arch-angel bit his lip, his golden wings stuttering into existence as he began to lose control. Sam gasped at the sight of the pure-golden wings.

"Can I ..." he sounded wrecked, but he managed to lift a hand. Gabriel shifted his wings so they brushed Sam's sides and arms, and he groaned as he felt rough fingers dragging through the incredibly-sensitive feathers. When he reached the base, the arch-angel couldn't take it any longer, and he pushed into his hunter as slowly as he was able.

His eyes burned true gold as his grace swelled through him. His hand sought the mark he'd left on the human when he'd raised him from the cage, and tightened over the brand on his waist. Sam shouted out his name in pleasure as the angel fucked into him, his grace rushing through them. He wanted his human to feel good, so he clicked his fingers, slicking up his own hole to lessen the pain, and pulled out of the hunter, only to sink down on Sam's achingly-hard cock. Sam's ragged breathing hitched as Gabriel's golden wings helped him increase the speed of his movements. The hunter's arms tightened around the angel, hands grasping at his wings, as he arched up to better meet his angel's movements.

"Gabe!" Sam shrieked as he came inside the angel, his hips stuttering.

"Sammy!" the arch-angel _screamed_, and his true form broke through his vessel as a nearly-blinding golden light. Then his hand tightened on his brand, an anchor of sorts that helped him return from his high. He collapsed, panting, and Sammy's hand brushed the back of his shoulder, close to his quivering wings. A bolt of electricity jolted the arch-angel, and a blissed-out smile lit up his face.

"We've bonded, kiddo," he answered the hunter's unspoken questions before he could ask them. "You've just branded me like I did to you when I raised you from Hell."

"Good," Sam nuzzled his angel, too tired to do anything else after his intense orgasm, and Gabriel sighed in pleasure as his wings curled around them both. He could already see the black and red feathers that marked the start of Sam's wings, and it filled him with possessive pleasure.

"Goodnight, kiddo," the arch-angel mumbled before he crashed. Sam smiled down at his lover before his eyes fluttered closed.


End file.
